


The Right Choice

by LadyVader



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Grammarly is my Co-Pilot, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Knotting, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Thorki - Freeform, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Thor (Marvel), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader
Summary: AU fic: Loki punches a hole through the ways from Jotunheim to Asgard's treasure vault, intending to prove he's so much more more than a runt, only to find himself faced with Queen Hela's famed Beast defending her Realm.[Written for Johniarty and the Thorki Secret Santa 2019 collection. Not beta-read due to ridiculous seasonal madness and finishing it right at the last minute, sorry and many thanks to DLS for attempting to help me make sense of the lunacy as it poured onto the page<3]
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 334
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



> Johniarty, MERRY THORKMAS! I really hope you enjoy this, I'm sorry it's such a rush job, I technically owe you another fic entirely, when I got your name I had a plot bunny for an A/B/O fic, got 7.5k in by mid-Dec and then realised I was nowhere near getting to the smut with very little time left to write so I jumped ship to a different bunny, but I had to fudge the werewolf trope a bit to make it fit my daft brain so I'm really sorry if its bonkers, lol.  
> It's still my intention to try and finish the Omega fic when I can but I hope you'll enjoy this porny daftness in the meantime! <3

**The Right Choice:**

Rich, dark laughter circled Loki as he crumpled to the floor, his ears ringing from the blow even as he shrank back from the echoed mirth cruelly mocking his fate.

It had been his brothers’ idea, brash as they were and just as foolish it seemed, for all he’d agreed to go along with it, too sore and bone-weary from centuries of misuse to even lament his coming death with more than a vague feeling of sadness. He’d been so hopeful, dammit, so foolishly warmed by the idea that perhaps, just once he might be of use to his brothers. That, in being so, both they and his father might finally come to see him as more than the pathetic runt they’d allowed to live only because of his seeming use at spell work.

_Retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winter,_ Father had said, almost without a sneer for once, _and you will have done this Realm the most significant service your King could ever ask of you._

Loki had been so excited ( _curse_ his ambition,) so eager to show his worth, sick of being treated as nothing more than an embarrassment, and more than ready to be known as one of the princes who had restored Jotunheim to her oft vaunted former glory.

Of _course,_ it had been a trap, how he hadn’t seen it would have been something he mocked himself over for the rest of his days, had he had so much as an hour left to him to do so.

Laufey had accompanied them to the site Loki had chosen, a brow lifted as though in appreciation for Loki's knowledge of the oldest places, places where seidr still thrummed beneath the ice, with or without the Casket's ancient magic, and Loki had been so proud that his father would finally see his power for himself.

He’d opened the way into the fabled vault where the Allfather had once stored all the treasures of the Nine Realms before falling into the magical sleep that allowed him to keep his realm alive while his bloodthirsty daughter took the throne. It had been she who plucked the Casket from Laufey’s hand in the wake of the failed invasion of Midgard, laughing as she crippled their world with one careless blow.

It had been quite an undertaking, even at one of the ancient places, the seidr flowing up through his feet supplementing his own deep stores but doing little to aid him in the monumental task of actually ripping an entranceway through Asgard’s wards, directly into the vault.

Helblindi had gone through. Byleistr stood at their father's side, bristling with impatience even as sweat ran down Loki’s temples, scoffing at Loki’s panted suggestion that it might be better for him to join Helblindi in the search so that there was less risk of the portal closing.

After what had seemed a virtual eternity of Loki’s blood screaming in his veins with effort, Helblindi had moved back into view, standing on just the other side of the flickering way between the worlds and smiling as he held the Casket up between his two massive palms. Laufey had moved eagerly to help him through, as Byleistr abruptly had come to stand beside Loki.

“Can you feel it, my son? The power alive within it?”

For a stupid, stabbing beat, Loki had thought the words meant for him, the _power_ meant for him. He was the family Seidrmadr, his brothers scoffing at his usage of it despite their father's minor talent, so Loki had just assumed that this would be how he served his King, his land. That he, _Loki_ , would be the one whose power would be tied to the Casket, a weapon for Laufey and his brothers to use and be proud of, but, as with every supposition that he would someday be cherished as his brothers were by their father and their people, he’d been mistaken.

“I can, Father.” Helblindi grinned smugly as he stepped between one realm and another, Loki struggling to hold the portal wide for him as the Casket itself seemed to reach out and pluck at him, dragging yet more of his power from him.

“In time you will learn to use it as I did and all the Nine Realms will be reminded of our glory.”

Loki had managed to drag his eyes up to Laufey, trembling with effort as he craned his neck, trying to meet his father’s eyes, trying to find voice enough to ask why it wouldn’t be him if, as he’d always been told, his only purpose was to use his magic for his King, when a stunning blow to his back knocked him to his knees.

“No further use for the runt, then?” Byleistr’s malicious joy had been audible, and Loki’s choking breath had stuttered in his chest as Laufey laughed.

“None at all,” he’d chuckled, and before Loki had a chance to do more than flinch, he’d been kicked through his own collapsing portal.

The force of Byleistr’s kick had sent Loki sprawling across the polished stone of Asgard’s treasure vault, sliding until he collided with a plinth, his body fortunately slight enough to not disturb the weapon positioned at its top. The last thing Loki had needed then, breathless with pain and betrayal, had been a hammer to the back of his skull.

Helblindi had met the room with a great deal more force.

Roaring and skidding, he’d taken out several displays of stolen weaponry; a sparkling blue cube bouncing away as a tacky golden gauntlet toppled into a flame and disappeared into a molten lump of slag near instantly as Helblindi lost his grip on the Casket.

Loki had laid, panting, heartbroken and furious, in the dim light of the fire, a few distant torches with the blue light of the Casket flickering over him, as he had stared towards where the gateway had collapsed, trapping him in the heart of enemy territory.

The stories had rushed in on him then, panic digging through every long discarded memory for the fragments of what likely lay in store for him.

Asgard’s Queen was famed for her lack of mercy, but deaths at her hand tended to be quick if possibly messy. The vault was supposedly guarded by what she termed her ‘Destroyer’, and she was known for her beloved beast she sent into battle to decimate entire legions for her.

Loki hadn’t been sure which he’d feared more, until the Queen herself had appeared.

Standing at the top of the stairs, lit only by the torches flickering in the hallway beyond the doors behind her, she had cut a dramatic figure, long sleek dark hair like Loki’s own, clad seemingly in shadow as she’d stood and laughed with real delight when she’d seen who had dared her fury.

“Oh, but this is _wonderful_. My darling boy was just complaining of boredom only this morning, and I don’t believe he’s ever had a taste of Frost Giant, let alone of the Royal Family itself.”

Heaving himself to his not inconsiderable full height, Helblindi had glared into her face, their eyes at the same level with the staircase between them.

“We won’t be staying, _bitch_. So send your Destroyer, send your wolf, but I have the Casket, and once I return home and restore our forces might, I will be back to take this repulsive golden land from you.”

Hela had laughed all the more, seemingly genuinely thrilled by Helblindi’s posturing.

“Oh, but of course, and you’ll be wielding it yourself, will you? With that pathetic spark you think is seidr running through those big fat veins? I don’t think so. No, you’ll make a nice chew toy for my darling… but who is that cowering by the star hammer? He’s quite good, isn’t he? I can see his power shimmering from here – is he a gift? Bribing me won’t save you of course, but I do enjoy letting people make an attempt, plus we’ve not had a decent magic user to amuse Thor in aeons.”

Casting Loki a look of pure loathing, (pointless now that Loki knew how truly his family had hated him) Helblindi had reached out with one hand to lift the Casket from where It had lain before Loki, before backhanding him with the other just as Loki had struggled to rise to his feet.

“He’s nothing. Just a runt we used to open the way. You can feed him to your… whatever, but I’ll be on my way for now. Expect my father’s armies in due course, I think you’ll find your downfall has been long overdue.”

The Casket sparkled and shone as Hela’s laughter bounced off the walls about them once more, and Loki shook himself free of his thoughts, frowning. Dwelling on his bad memories was pointless. It no longer mattered that his family hated and betrayed him. His brother had the Casket and cared not a whit what would become of Loki, and the Goddess of Death obviously had plans to amuse her beast with his death throes, he needed to pull himself together if he was going to survive.

Pulling his power to him, Loki prepared to essentially tether himself to Helblindi as he used the Casket to escape. No matter what method he used, if Loki could just hold the connection long enough, he might be able to teleport himself along with Helblindi and work on where to flee to from there.

Hela rolled her eyes, slumping and sniggering to herself.

“Oh dear. Woe is me and so on and so forth. I hereby vow to be very afraid and worried because of the over-dramatic statements of a large oaf too simple to use a valuable weapon despite his grisly and embarrassing death at the hand of my darling pet. There. I’m bored, and you’ve been humoured quite enough – Oh, _Thor_?” She sang the name in a coaxing, sing-song voice, almost cooing as a shadow moved through the doorway, coming to stand beside her.

The figure – Thor, Loki supposed – was tall for an Aesir, taller than Loki himself ( _typical, he wasn’t even a giant on an under-sized realm full of savages_ ) and well-muscled but seemed otherwise unremarkable and Loki could feel Helblindi’s smugness soaring.

With one massive hand on either side of the Casket, Helblindi visibly summoned up what little magic he’d apparently had while scorning Loki for his abundance of power and… nothing happened.

The Casket shone for the barest moment before dropping back to Its duller, rippling shade and Helblindi remained precisely where he had been.

A low, masculine chuckle joined Hela’s mirth, and shivers chased themselves up and down Loki’s spine.

“You will find that you cannot open any rift or passage from within these walls, Jotun. Indeed it would take quite some power to force your way in but, even with the Casket, I believe you will find my sister's might _more_ than capable of containing you.”

Thor stepped closer to his Queen, the torchlight catching on golden skin and hair, his powerful form clad only in low-slung leather breeches and vambraces stamped with his sister’s crest. His voice was a low rumble that belied the sharp, bright smile he offered both Loki and Helblindi in turn.

“Dear boy, I was just saying to our intruders here how terribly handy it is that they’ve dropped by, and how you had only been complaining of severe boredom just this morning. It’s all wonderfully serendipitous overall, for I don’t believe you’ve sampled Jotun blood as yet and _I_ am weary of hearing you complain.”

Loki took a few small steps backwards, his mind still spinning despite his aching form.

Thor must be the Destroyer, she certainly seemed fond of him so he must have served her well and Loki suddenly found he very much wished to not know precisely what her idea of ‘chew toy’ meant.

Grinning with decidedly less malice, Thor turned to lift one of Hela’s long-fingered pale hands to his lips, pressing a smacking kiss to it as he dipped into a swift bow, beaming back up at her.

“My big sister's generosity knows no bounds, even in the face of a pestilent younger sibling. In truth, my Queen, I do not deserve such kindness.”

He turned to stare at where Helblindi still gaped at the seemingly inert Casket, frowning so hard in his efforts to wake It once more that Loki wondered if he might die of strain before Thor could get around to his destruction.

“What of the little one? He smells-” Thor’s nostrils flared, and Loki felt an odd ripple in his magic, as though some ancient force had reached out to probe at him, “-different.”

Helblindi spun and thrust the Casket at Loki, all but spitting in his sudden, unfair fury.

“ _YOU_! You cursed runt, you did this - you pulled us back when we were free – get me out of here, and I’ll tell Father to let you live!”

Loki looked to where the Casket gleamed somewhat more brightly under his gaze, before reaching out for it, his eyes upon the darkly smiling duo on the stairs.

He reached into the Casket's bounty and gasped at the depth of its power. Even as he did so, Loki could feel the wards around the vault pressing in on him and realised the iron impossibility of the bindings that made escape hopeless barring walking freely out through the doors.

“The Queen and Prince speak the truth, brother. I was able to tear a way in from without, but even with the Casket, I cannot call forth a way back. I… I’m sorry.”

Hating himself for letting the habitual apology for things that were in no way his fault, Loki was too slow to dodge Helblindi’s sudden blow. He flew across the room, striking the wall as the Casket clattered off into the shadows. Sliding slowly down to the floor, Loki curled up, gasping and heaving, and wished that Hela had simply struck him dead as she was supposedly famed for, abruptly certain now that a slow, painful death was his immediate fate.

“He called you brother.”

Thor spoke, voice louder, echoing now, booming off the walls as Loki shuddered and fought to pull himself upright, determined to not die in a cowering ball if indeed die he must. “He is a prince of Jotunheim, as you are?”

Helblindi scowled even as his eyes darted about him, still searching for a way out.

“I care not who fathered him, the runt is no kin of mine.”

Neither the invasion of their treasure chamber nor the attempted removal of a valued weapon had elicited such disgust as the Asgardian siblings now displayed. The Queen’s lip curled into a sneer as Thor’s face lost all expression, his gaze hard and cold where it still rested upon Helblindi.

“It would seem, brother mine, that our uninvited big blue guest here possesses not so much as a scintilla of loyalty towards his own. I feel I shouldn’t be surprised, all things considered, but I would still expect the bonds of family to extend to even the basest, most savage of the beasts.”

“They certainly should,” Thor murmured, his eyes still hard on Helblindi, and Asgard’s Queen - the very Goddess of Death _herself_ \- snorted with laughter.

“Oh well, now you’ve done it. You’ve stepped all over His Royal Highness’ lofty principles – Thor, dear, I had been going to let you choose what to do with them both, but now I’m not sure the place will ever be salvageable again if I let you _let rip_ as it were – how about taking this outside, hm?”

Let. _Rip_.

Loki’s blood ran cold, quite a feat in the all but balmy temperature of Asgard’s treasure vault, swallowing as something similar to a smile returned to the crown prince’s face.

“No, I won’t make too great a mess Hela, I promise.”

With an oddly affectionate tut, Hela reached out to ruffle her brother’s sleek, golden mane before patting him approvingly on the head.

“There’s my good boy.”

Inclining her head to the room at large, a distracted gleam in her eyes suggesting she had already accepted their coming fate as fact, the Goddess of Death gracefully sashayed out into the hall and closed the doors behind her, leaving Loki and Helblindi alone with Thor.

“ _Please_ ,” Loki croaked despite himself, wishing for more time, for the chance to bargain for his life, for _anything_ to not die in agony without even knowing what it was to truly _live,_ and even in what appeared to be their likely last moments, Helblindi found time to loathe him for his helplessness.

Turning his head to sneer at him, Helblindi spat the word “Pathetic,” and entirely missed the moment Thor changed.

Leaping from the top of the staircase, Asgard’s Golden Prince shifted as he flew through the air towards Loki’s brother, bones audibly cracking as they visibly reshaped themselves before Loki’s widening, terrified eyes.

Thor wasn’t just the Destroyer. He was also the _beast._

Already generous muscles rippled and widened about the massive spread of his fluctuating ribs and shoulders and thick, jagged claws erupted from the tips of Thor’s fingers, as his eyes – bright blue now, glowing as he changed – stayed fixed on Helblindi.

Seeing the shocked horror of Loki’s expression, Helblindi turned to face forward once more, but he was too slow, his arms coming up to shield himself at the same moment Thor struck him and Helblindi _screamed_.

Loki blinked, frozen in place with terror for a second before he leapt forward in turn. Ignoring his myriad aches and pains, he rushed across the room to seize the Casket again, welcoming Its cold rush of power within him as he turned to face the monster attacking his brother.

Helblindi’s size didn’t seem to be of any use as he thrashed and roared in place beneath the beast prince’s attack, unable to summon his ice in the dry heat of the vault, with the Asgardian's claws sunk deep enough into Helblindi that every attempt to push Thor off resulted in a spatter of blue blood and flesh ripped away.

Helblindi spotted Loki then as he ran towards them from over the snarling, snapping form crowding his chest and throat.

“LOKI,” he bellowed, “HELP ME!”

Loki slid to a halt, bare metres away and, raising the Casket, tried to focus his power past his pain and terror enough to freeze Thor in place without freezing him to Helblindi when abruptly those unnaturally bright eyes focused on Loki.

Backflipping neatly off of Helblindi’s flailing form, Thor landed between the two brothers and Loki realised with a new wave of terror that it hadn’t been the claws that had been causing Helblindi to scream like that.

Thor’s Aesir complexion was almost entirely concealed by Helblindi’s vibrant blue blood. The thick, slippery shine of it was smeared into the dark gold of his beard and all across his cheeks and chin, dripping off of what Loki could now see were significantly longer, sharper teeth than the Asgardian had previously been displaying.

“He speaks to you as if you were no more than a piece of shit upon his shoe,” Thor intoned wetly, his head tilted, curious as he gazed at Loki, his voice thick with the blood that still dripped from the tips of his fangs, “and still you would defend him?”

Something akin to shame coiled low in the pit of Loki’s stomach, embarrassed that it had been so apparent to one of such stature and power that Loki had been all but worthless to his family when it had taken him until this very hour to realise that - no matter how long he waited nor what deeds he performed - his family would never love or want him.

“He is my brother,” Loki stated simply and hoped that Thor would not laugh at him and that he would not take as long to kill Loki as it appeared he would take to kill Helblindi.

“Indeed,” Thor nodded, his expression grave beneath its coat of grisly ichor.

Steeling himself, Loki dragged in a breath and raised the Casket, words of power gathering on his tongue. Turning swiftly, Thor slashed down with both sets of claws, and ripped out Helblindi’s throat, killing him before his startled cry had time to echo.

Turning to look at Loki, Thor raised a querying brow. Dropping the Casket through abruptly numb fingers, Loki teleported himself by way of utter shock.

He stumbled out of a shadow on the other side of the vault, collapsing – wheezing – to his knees, as Thor’s smooth, deep tones rang out across the distance between them.

“Loki – it is Loki, isn’t it? – I would like to apologise for my actions, only it would be a lie. I am not sorry for killing him, he was unworthy of both his station and his family, and I would prefer our dealings be just between you and me from now on, so if you’ll excuse me for just a moment…”

His voice trailed off, a clicking noise accompanying the slap of his soles across the stone floor and a distant part of Loki’s brain realised that he must bear those barbarous talons on both his hands and feet.

Shuddering, Loki curled himself into a ball at the base of the pedestal with the hammer atop it once more and wondered idly if it would be good enough to fall and smash his skull clean through before Thor returned from his hushed conversation in the doorway.

After a moment or so, what sounded like the footfalls of a good twenty men clattered down the staircase, followed by a good deal and grunting and puffing, struggling, Loki realised with a strangely empty feeling, to remove his brother's body.

Loki pressed his forehead to his knees and folded his arms over his ears, breathing long and deep so that the noise of his lungs filling and purging might replace the sound of his onetime idol being dragged away and bumped against every step on the staircase as they slowly but steadily bore him from the room.

“I apologise for your being present for that, and at his death, Loki.”

Thor’s voice came from nearby, audible despite Loki’s hammering heart and now stuttering breaths.

“My pack will deal with him now.”

Wet, sweeping sounds then and the rattle and splash of cloth going in and out of water and suddenly Thor was standing in the open once more, still quite a distance from Loki but clearly intended to be in his eye-line.

“There now. It is as though he was never here.”

The Prince’s skin shone damply, and Loki realised he’d gone to the trouble of quickly washing Helblindi’s blood away, and wondered if it was kindness or a new form of cruelty, designed to put him at his ease so that it might be all the more entertaining to drive him to mindless terror once more.

Thor began to slowly close the distance, one careful, clicking step at a time and Loki forced himself to unfurl, planting his feet firmly enough against the floor that he could push himself upright, ignoring his pain and fear in place of pride.

“You go to quite some pains to remove both my brother from this place and his blood from your person. You said that you wished to have dealings with me alone,” Loki swallowed, “Should I be alarmed?”

Thor held out his hands in a placating gesture, the action somewhat nullified by his hulking presence and still shining claws.

“I certainly hope not. If we are to talk, I would prefer it to be agreeable to you.”

Loki took a careful step back and to the side, stepping in between the displayed artefacts, trying to not appear flustered when Thor smiled with the gleaming, extra-long canines he now sported, matching Loki’s movements and following his lead a few rows down.

“You… you wish to have an _agreeable_ talk with me? My brother you kill, but you would prefer to _converse_ with me, is that it?”

Loki was sure now that the Prince was playing some twisted, sadistic hunting game with Loki as his prey but he didn’t know quite what to do with the information, so he played for time, hoping that the solution might yet come to him.

Thor inclined his head, looking abruptly more regal than he had at any point since he had entered the room, folding his hands behind his back,

“That is it, yes. I would first like to tell you something of myself and my family, and then I would like to make you a proposition, Loki of Jotunheim.”

Loki froze.

“A proposition?”

Mirroring his action, Thor paused between two plinths, cast entirely in flickering blue light. The cube Loki had glimpsed before was now returned to its pedestal, as was the Casket, now gleaming directly across from it, making Thor appear almost Jotun himself and Loki swallowed, abruptly and uncomfortably aware of the Prince’s face and form, beautiful despite its savagery.

“Yes, but first a story.”

He resumed a gentle pace, and Loki mirrored him without thinking, all his senses honed on the man not quite stalking him about the vault.

“Once upon a time,” Thor began with a self-deprecating smile, “There was a young prince, entirely spoilt by his mother and older sister, who grew wild and unchecked in the absence of his sadly sleeping father. He wanted his family and his kingdom to fear and love him as they did his sister and their father before her, he dreamed of being her executioner as she had once been to the King herself.”

Loki found himself matching Thor’s posture as well as his pace, fighting the urge to drift closer as Thor’s voice dropped lower, oddly compelling in its gentle depth.

“So, when the Dark Elves came, and he was ordered to stay and protect his Mother and his people whilst his sister, his Queen, rode out to face the foe, he was as yet too stupid to know the value of obedience, and he snuck out after them.”

Thor paused to send Loki a wicked grin that would have been disarming but for the sharp shine of his teeth.

“I was a great deal too stupid to know the value of many things back then. I was felled almost immediately, of course - being far too green and weak to know how to best immortal beings bent on the destruction of our galaxy for longer than it has existed - and, had it not been for the eye of the Watcher upon me, I likely would have died then and there.”

He paused again regarding Loki steadily.

“You’ve heard, I assume that my sister has often led a great beast into battle?”

Loki nodded, eyes sweeping over Thor’s extensive added musculature and powerful claws, blushing when he met Thor’s eyes again to find him smiling.

“It's not me. Well, _was_ not. It is now, of course. But, before me, it was a magnificent creature, my sister's champion and great friend, the wolf Fenris,” Thor sighed, eyes distant for a moment before he continued. “Your entire family could have likely ridden upon his back, and still he could have run, unencumbered.”

Blinking, Loki abruptly recalled the elders of his father’s court sneering about Asgard’s victory in defending Midgard from their ‘rightful claim’ by way of treachery and a great, dark beast too powerful to overcome.

“When I fell, run through by one of Malekith’s Kursed warriors, the Watcher saw me and informed my sister who raced to my side with Fenris, only for Malekith himself to strike Fenris down. With the last of his strength, Fenris bit me, transforming me from my dying form to be half Aesir, half-wolf and with all the benefits of both. It is a debt I can never repay.”

Thor took a few steps closer to Loki before resuming his careful stroll amongst his sister’s trophies, an aisle or so nearer now.

“It has improved my life in innumerable ways, Loki. I’m stronger, faster and heal almost within moments depending on the severity of the wound. Going by Fenrir’s age at the time of his death, I will live many millennia more than expected, a gift I believe that was really intended for my sister for she will live as long as Asgard remains. Now I will live long enough to be by her side for a good portion of the time between now and Ragnarok, and when I am gone I will leave behind those I have turned as well as their children in turn, and perhaps, someday, even a royal line of my own to serve their Queen and help her rule the realms in peace and prosperity for such time as fate grants her life.”

Loki had not realised he’d drifted closer in turn until he found himself facing Thor, lulled by his words, his picture of familial harmony so tantalising that Loki didn’t even startle when Thor reached out to wrap long, thick fingers about Loki’s wrist.

“She is my family, my ruler and my pack. She and my mother are the most precious beings in all the world to me, they are my pack without needing to be bitten because they are my blood and my loyalty is, and always will be, to them. I have chosen many over the years to join my ranks, loyal to me and to mine. I have pack mates on different worlds, scattered over the realms, loyal and brave, cunning and powerful and all of them family to me.”

Thor smiled, the warmth of it reaching eyes as brightly blue as Loki’s mother’s hand holding his in memories old enough to be all he had left of her, and Loki’s breath stuttered in his chest at the sight of it, Thor’s warm clasp all but branding him.

“Hela was impressed by your latent power, I could tell. And I could _feel_ the ripple of it all around you, the smell of your potential on the air every time you reached inside yourself for strength,” Thor murmured, stepping even closer. He lifted his other hand so that he held both of Loki’s in his hot but gentle grip, staring intently into Loki’s eyes from bare inches away. “The Watcher told me you were forced through the rift into our vault against your will, violently kicked through the way, in fact. That your brother only followed you through because the Casket followed the _real_ power in your family.”

Loki swallowed, and Thor used his grip on Loki’s wrists to draw him closer still, curving his bulk about Loki’s leaner form, his shoulders dipping down and forward, his golden hair swinging down to mingle silkily against Loki’s own inky sweep, the two tangling together as Thor leaned close enough for Loki to taste the metallic warmth of his breath.

“I saw your loyalty, your allegiance to those who thought so little of you, who did not deserve you and I knew I couldn’t kill you. I had been all set to give you as swift and painless death as I am able when you suddenly lifted the Casket to face me, despite your fear - despite your brother’s unworthiness - all because he was your family and you felt he needed you.”

Dizzily, Loki tried to remind himself that this was the man who’d torn out his brothers throat, but Thor’s words, his _voice_ was so hypnotic that he could barely remember to breathe, let alone tear himself away and he swayed against the monstrous breadth of Thor’s form and wondered idly if Thor’s mouth might burn him were he to taste it.

“I have waited,” Thor rumbled, “a _very_ long time to want someone by my side as much as I find that I want _you_ , Loki.”

Loki shivered, telling himself it was the novelty of proximity to a body so close to his in size that had his muscles quivering for the touch of Thor’s body to his, holding his expression as neutral as he could despite his hammering heartbeat.

“This is where the proposition comes in,” Thor murmured, and ice stiffened Loki’s spine enough to hold him upright, and he attempted to pull his hands back, abruptly reminded of his suspicions, suddenly expecting a trick, a cruel ploy to make the hunt that much more palatable.

Thor, eyeing Loki’s suddenly more rigid stance, pulled back a little in turn, even as he continued to grip Loki’s hands between his, his smile broadening with amusement.

“I hope it’s merely the word that offends, I confess I have high hopes for this proposal.”

Loki pulled his hands free, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what he suddenly felt might be an onslaught of teeth and mockery. He lifted a brow imperiously, summoning the closed-off part of himself that had stood ready for court life for centuries now.

He faced Thor, sharp-toothed and smiling, and cursed himself inwardly for the slight tremor in his voice, “Make your offer, Prince Thor.”

Inclining his head once more, Thor took one step away, and then another.

“My Queen and our laws would have me kill you outright for the crime of magical intrusion into our Realm and the momentary theft of a valuable artefact, but my sister generously granted me the freedom of choice so I will do the same for you.”

Straightening to his full height (only a few inches taller than Loki for all he was a wall of muscle) Thor seemed suddenly as distant and frightening as when he’d first faced him from the top of the staircase.

“I give you this choice, Loki of Jotunheim. You will first have a minute to decide and then… well. I’ll give you a five second long head start, shall we say? If you choose to run and you make it through the doors, you are free and may leave the palace and Asgard itself without consequence.”

He paused again, face horrifically impassive as he dropped Loki’s gaze for the first time since they’d begun their talk.

“And if you do not make it through then I promise your death will be so swift and painless that you will only realise it upon your entrance to Valhalla.”

Loki rolled his eyes, scoffing before the spectre of Thor’s teeth ripping through his throat could steal his breath, “I don’t believe they let Frost Giants into Valhalla, Thor.”

The twinkle returned to Thor’s eyes as he lifted them to Loki’s face once more.

“My grandmother Bestla would disagree but even were that not so, I would personally gather the Valkyrie to come and bear you through the gates and look forward to seeing you there in time.”

Strangling down the strangest urge to laugh and cry all at once, Loki mimicked Thor’s regal head tilt.

“Duly noted,” he intoned smoothly, “And if I choose _not_ to run?”

Thor closed the distance between them with a single step, one giant hand closing about Loki’s wrist, the other cupping his nape with a tenderness that belied the sharp claws running through his hair, Thor’s smile brilliant with both hope and entreaty.

“You join my pack, and I make you _mine_ ,” he growled, grip tightening, teetering as though it was all he could do to not bear Loki to the ground and take him then and there, releasing him in a great rush, and all but disappearing into the shadows.

“The decision is yours,” he said softly, and then in louder tones that rang against the empty stone walls, “Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…”

Loki walked to the base of the staircase and sat down, sighing in relief as his thighs touched the cold stone.

He listened to Thor’s voice as it echoed about the room, sounding as though from this direction at one moment, as though over by the still flickering flames at another.

Peering over his shoulder, Loki counted the steps between him and freedom, reasoning that he could teleport to just within the door and step through it in less than a second (even with Thor’s terrifying ability to lunge forward in the manner of the great beast he seemed to share a soul with.) More to the point, he was certain that Thor would allow him to, should he make the attempt.

It should have been mortifying to have a stranger know him and see his worth in just a handful of moments when his family had weighed and found him wanting every day of his lonely existence back on Jotunheim.

“Forty-nine, forty-eight, forty-seven…”

He should have been pondering what to do with his freedom – did he want to return to his family, at least to explain what had become of Helblindi? Perhaps he could send them a message and not face the actual ire of the wrong son sacrificed to the savage gods of the Realm Eternal?

“Thirty-nine, thirty-eight, thirty-seven…”

He should have always had greater dreams than just to be accepted by his family. He should have aspired to the sort of love shared between the Asgardian siblings, but frankly, there had been days where Loki would have killed all who stood before him for just a glimpse of the pride that he’d once witnessed in Laufey’s eyes when Byleistr had slain his opponent in the Winter Tourney with just a single blow. Laufey hadn’t uttered so much as a word of approval to him after the match, but Loki had seen it and ached for decades at just the thought of such paternal affection.

“Twenty-nine, twenty-eighty, twenty-seven…”

He had spent his life holding his tongue for fear of being seen to shame his slower-witted brothers, Loki had made himself helpful and obedient when his soul had cried out for just a spark of joy, had borne punishment after punishment, solely for the crime of being born prematurely during a war.

“Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen…”

It shouldn’t have taken his attempted murder and the attentions of a warrior queen and her wolf brother to make him see and _feel_ his power.

But it had.

“Nine, eight, seven…”

All the doors that had been closed to Loki since birth had been flung wide and he was free to make any decision he wished.

“Four, three, two… one.”

Loki rose.

Thor stepped out from the shadows directly opposite where Loki stood, and Loki realised that, should he genuinely wish to, Thor likely _could_ prevent him from passing through the doors.

“ _One_ ,” Thor ground out again, hesitating minutely before continuing, “two….three…four…. _five.”_

Loki stepped towards him, and Thor slumped with relief before darting forward faster than Loki’s eyes could process.

“Good choice,” he rumbled, both hands cupping Loki’s face as he gazed down with a gratifying amount of reverence, “ _excellent_ choice.”

“I know,” Loki whispered, feeling power thrumming at his core, the entire galaxy ablaze with promise just for him, “It was _mine_.”

Thor’s teeth shone in the glow from the torches for just the barest moment. His smile was glorious, blinding Loki with the sudden show of happiness, the sight of it distracting enough that Loki didn’t realise Thor was moving until Loki found himself tumbling backwards.

Thor bore Loki down until he rested fully atop him, his teeth sunk deep into the gentle slope of flesh at the juncture of Loki’s neck and shoulder, taking the brunt of his own weight but still the air punched free of Loki’s lips in a startled _oomph_ as they hit the floor _,_ his mouth continuing on to form a full, startled ‘O’ as his brain abruptly registered the bite.

The pain blared white-hot and seemed to fizz where his nerve-endings screamed for him, but Loki’s own shriek strangled in his throat as a sudden, strange heat flared from where Thor was now lapping slowly, indolently at the ragged wound and the pain was… it was…

_Good. Very, VERY good._

Shivering with unexpected pleasure, a weak, reedy noise burst free of Loki’s lips, a low laugh blurring against Loki’s whine as it hung in the air between his inarticulate gasps and the growing, pounding resonance of his own heart as it beat faster, and then faster still until the shadows reached up to swallow Loki whole.

++

Loki floated in the darkness for a while, his body seemingly adrift on a rippling tide of tingling heat, his thoughts foggy as he slowly surfaced, blinking, his head swimming even as his body informed him it had never been so well-rested in his life.

Stirring slightly, he flexed his fingers, then his toes, frowning at the sudden lack of aches or pain as he squinted blearily at the smiling form watching him from mere inches away.

“Not even an hour,” Thor rumbled, his tone low, promissory and possessive as his gaze raked over Loki where he lay, “and already completely healed. I _knew_ I smelled power on you.”

Hips pressing mindlessly upward, Loki moved to drag Thor down to him, unable to say quite why he needed Thor closer but somehow sure that it was now more of a necessity for him than air.

Chuckling, Thor dropped onto his elbows, allowing Loki to twine both his arms and legs about him, and Loki whined, pushing into the oddly vital feeling of Thor lapping at his throat.

“Tell me little one, how are you feeling? Good?” Thor murmured against Loki’s skin, his smile evident in his voice, the spread of his teeth pressed wide against the still tingling spot at Loki’s neck.

“Good. Better than in months. Like I spent all night in a bed instead of on the floor. Like I ate each time I was hungry. Like I could run for miles and not be tired. Like I could open my mouth and swallow you whole and still want more, like I need your skin on mine, your mouth, your hands, your _cock_ …”

Loki closed his mouth with a click, biting his tongue to stem the flow of truths pouring from him and blinked rapidly as blood surged to his cheeks, mortified by Thor’s quick burst of laughter.

“It’s alright Loki, your body is currently fluctuating between Jotun and Wolf, and the wolven side of you wants to obey anything and everything I might ask of you. Don’t let it worry you though, you’ll feel much less inclined to please me in a day or so.”

Swallowing against the urge to whine and arch up into Thor, Loki forced himself to release his clinging hold upon the larger man’s muscled form, ignoring the quivers of distress rising in his belly at the growing space between them.

“What… what _else_ will this ‘wolven side’ want of me?” Loki muttered, dragging himself up on shaking palms, kneeling and fighting the need to lean into Thor’s side.

“Well, it seems to be concerned about your ability to deal with the temperature, for a start,” Thor murmured, grinning as he lifted a large hand to trail fingers over where Loki’s body had knitted itself closed, his past wounds and bruises barely more than vague shadows on his skin. “It was fascinating, watching your power rise to meet the wolf. One moment you were as Aesir as I am, skin pale and smooth, the next you were Jotun once more, blue and beautiful, but _whole_ , as though no one had ever laid a hand upon you. Back and forth you went, you made me dizzy just watching you, shivering when pale, then cobalt but feverish. If your bite wound hadn’t been slowly healing with every shift, I might have been concerned that the transformation wasn’t taking.”

Loki stared at his hands, struck dumb momentarily by the concept of existing in anything but his current flesh, before shaking his head, his rationality restoring itself thought by thought.

“I’ve always been able to shapeshift, my brothers told me it was the only reason Father spared me for being born a runt. He had me in training from the moment I could walk, I never could shift to be as big as my brothers were, but I could fly in the form of any bird on Jotunheim before my first century was out.”

Thor’s large palm lifted to cradle Loki’s jaw once more, smiling tenderly for all his eyes glittered with banked fury.

“Just say the word and, once mated, you and I will lead Asgard’s forces to Jotunheim, and make him sorry he ever ill-used you, beautiful and _brilliant_ thing that you are.”

“That won’t be necessary, thank you.” Loki paused with images of wielding the Casket and being known as the saviour of Jotunheim eddying about his mind. “Well, perhaps later. But what do you mean _mated_ , I thought I was part of your pack now? Hence the bite that’s left me wanting you to _fmgfphm-_ ”

Loki silenced himself by slapping a palm over his mouth hard enough to hurt, sweat beading on his brow as a wave of warmth chased the embarrassment heating his cheeks.

Thor leaned in, pressing a slow, hard kiss against the back of Loki’s hand, where it stood as the only barrier between their lips.

“I could tell,” Thor whispered from just centimetres away, the tips of their noses touching as Loki lowered his shaking hand, “just from the look of you, the _feel_ of the power rolling off of you, that you would be the best mate I could ever wish to have. _Now_ ,” he tilted his head, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of Loki’s mouth, “I can’t help but feel that _actually_ mating you will be the best thing that could ever happen to either of us. That heat you’re feeling? The wolf in you knows you belong to me, you _chose_ me, you _want_ me, and I want you so much more than I ever knew I could.”

A broken, almost injured noise of longing ripped free from somewhere deep in Loki’s chest, and he flung himself forward, crushing their lips together and swallowing Thor’s answering moan of need.

He scrambled into Thor’s lap, pressing forward into the cradle of Thor’s hips as he sprawled backwards, greedy hands gliding up Loki’s thighs beneath his leather breechcloth, and leaving trails of tingling fire in their wake, along with a wash of creamy, pale skin.

“Look at you,” Thor slurred, eyes on where Loki watched where his seidr painted him to match the powers fighting within. Aesir flesh rose to match Loki’s growing need, flames flickering everywhere Thor touched, Loki’s body reacting to allow for more and more contact as Thor wrapped his arms about Loki and drew him tightly to his chest. “You’re so beautiful, pale or blue, red eyes or green, I’ve never wanted anyone so much in my life.”

Loki had never truly wanted anyone before, his early days - spent training himself in the hopes of at least making himself useful to his King via marriage - had all been spent seeking enchantments that would enable his body to be able to accommodate the length of an aroused, full-sized Jotun. No such charm had existed and, for all Loki had been bitterly disappointed at the time, he had never been so glad to have known only his own touch and that of his magic; those spells might as well have been designed for this very moment.

“Show me,” Loki murmured thickly, struggling against the surging power shifting inside him as he called on his own, innate seidr, reaching down to send whorls of green magic twirling in between the laces of Thor’s breeches, teasing the leather apart where it strained over what appeared to be a substantial erection. “You claim to want me, Thor. Take me then. _Mate_ me.”

Securing a sturdy grip on the body-warmed leather, Loki jerked the material apart, his lips forming a delighted - if slightly daunted - ‘O’ at the size and girth of the rigid, thick flesh that sprung free. For all he’d spent years trying to create spells that would allow him to take a prick longer and larger around than his own thigh, he’d never actually had anything inside him barring his fingers.

Loki was distracted enough by the red, bobbing cock before him to startle and yelp when Thor followed his example, seizing the thin belt of Loki’s breechcloth and yanking, snapping the cord and baring the long, slim length of Loki’s own stiff flesh to Thor’s gaze.

Thor groaned, long and appreciatively, the resonance of his apparent pleasure in Loki’s form rumbling through both of them as they pressed themselves together once more, kissing frantically, Loki’s inexperience no more a barrier than his clothing had been.

“You’re _perfect_ ,” Thor slurred between pressing hard, fast, proprietary kisses across Loki’s cheek and jaw before switching back to deep and breathless kisses that had Loki squirming against the wall of Thor’s torso, trying to get Thor’s fat length further between his thighs even as his writhing dragged his own cock over Thor’s muscled abdomen.

Glancing down momentarily, Loki broke away to laugh, his prick now a rosy shade only slightly darker than Thor’s, his thighs pale where they spread open over Thor’s golden hips, his blue skin and heritage lines apparently a hindrance to his inner wolf’s need to have Thor take him.

“Something funny, my love?” Thor beamed up at him, and Loki quaked, Thor’s easy affection still a shock despite the transformation tailoring Loki’s body to better suit Thor’s ownership.

“I was _nothing_ when I left Utgard today, my Prince.” Loki shook his head self-deprecatingly, reaching out to wrap long, newly pale fingers around the wide heft of Thor’s cock, marvelling at its girth as he stroked, shivery with anticipation, “But now - just mere hours later - I.. I’m-”

“- _Mine_.” Thor finished, with relish, pushing forward into Loki’s grip as he closed his own, rough fingers about Loki’s length, in turn, the other hand moving to slide up the long, quivering stretch of Loki’s thigh until he could press questing fingertips to where Loki fluttered and clenched against the promise of the hot weight currently throbbing in his hands.

Loki trembled, despite himself, swallowing both his pride and embarrassment to haltingly confess, “ _Only_ yours, I – I have never known the touch of another.”

Thor went still, closing his eyes as his nostrils flared, long, harsh breaths dragging in and out of him as his cock twitched and bounced in Loki’s clasp, the only signs of how deeply Loki’s news had affected him.

“Much as I find such news pleasing, my mate,” Thor rasped, slowly opening his eyes to catch Loki’s gaze, “it might be best for us to spend a few days in my rooms, learning each other’s bodies until such time that you are truly ready for me. For all I wish you to be wholly my own, I do not wish to hurt you.”

Loki grinned smugly, delighted to be treated as though valuable and breakable when he was utterly able to dispel such a notion with one quick spell.

Summoning his seidr forth, Loki let Thor watch the green light settle over the fingers of his free hand, sketching them swiftly, low over his abdomen, the magic sinking in past his skin with a few hissed words of power until Thor startled, his own fingers suddenly pressed within Loki as the barrier muscles holding Loki’s hole tightly closed, spread open, warm and wide, silky with enchanted slick as his body opened itself ready for Thor’s cock.

“You won’t hurt me,” Loki promised him archly, lifting an imperious brow, bolstered by the open worship on Thor’s face, “but I _will_ be wholly yours. _Today_.”

What little blue remained of Thor’s sparkling eyes receded even further, his black stare all but sizzling where it swept over Loki’s smirk.

“Yes,” he ground out, teeth looking abruptly sharp again in the low light, “That you shall.”

Moving so swiftly that Loki barely had time to cry out before Thor sealed their mouths together, toppling them so that Loki’s back now rested against the cold stone, his thighs wrapped about the larger man’s heaving flanks as he thrust his length against the open, wet clench of Loki’s throbbing emptiness, dipping his head to nip and lap again at the silvery scar tissue, sending sparks flying through Loki’s bloodstream.

Wordless pleas bubbled forth from his lips with every stroke and swipe of Thor’s tongue against Loki’s skin as he twisted and bucked beneath Thor. Loki’s body seemed to shift in time with his need, one moment he was fisting a grip tightly into Thor’s cornsilk locks, the next he was sinking freshly grown claws into the meat of Thor’s shoulders and back, tugging at him, whining and snarling for everything Thor was offering him and more.

The world twisted again, making Loki dizzy as he found himself lifted and spun about, palms pressed to the floor, his knees knocked apart until Loki could feel the snub prod of Thor’s cock against him.

“Please, _please_ ,” Loki choked, beyond caring about the desperation sobbing in his tone, circling his hips despite Thor’s iron grip pressing fingerprints into his skin, pushing backwards frantically as he tried to force Thor inside him, “take me, _mate_ me dammit! Please, I want to be _yours…OH!”_

With an almost indolent roll of his hips, Thor seated himself, the air leaving Loki’s chest in one long gasp as what felt like miles of hot, wide flesh pushed into him.

Trembling, Loki could only blink, tears in his eyes despite his preparatory enchantments, the slow, silken glide of Thor’s broad cockhead up and into him still a shock to his system no matter how welcome.

“… _Oh_ ,” Loki repeated in a whisper, staring down at his fingers spread wide on the stone beneath him, whining and circling his hips in minute hitches backward as Thor stretched over him. His shoulders bracketed Loki’s own as Thor’s hands came to settle on either side of his, Thor’s thumbs stroking over Loki’s latter digits, crooning gentling noises into Loki’s nape as he sobbed and twitched about the enormous girth filling him.

“Now you’re mine,” Thor murmured, kissing the soft spot at the curve of Loki’s jaw before pressing his teeth against Loki’s nape and Loki fought the urge to drop to his elbows even as he struggled to spread his thighs wider, pushing back as though he could somehow work Thor deeper into himself.

With a chuckle, Thor kissed Loki at the quivering place between his shoulder blades before curling his own spine, withdrawing his length just a few inches before slamming home once more, startling an ecstatic cry from Loki’s lips.

He’d never heard such a sound from his own mouth, never heard such pleasure and longing all at once, no matter the spells or pleasure amplifying potions he’d sampled. It felt as though he’d been crafted for this very moment, Loki’s body made for Thor to claim and, before he could do more than draw in a breath, shocked at his responsiveness, Thor was repeating the motion, rocking into Loki over and over in short, shallow jabs that punched surprised, pleased noises from him without his consent as he squirmed and deliriously pushed back onto Thor’s cock.

A low growl filled Loki’s ears in the space between gasps and begged ecstatic pleas.

“ _Yes,_ my love _._ Let them hear you. Let all who guard the halls without, all who roam the palace grounds know that I have taken a mate and _you_ are he. Let them hear how good it is to be mated, to have me inside you.”

With something perilously close to a wail, Loki let the newer thrum of his instincts force him down, dropping to his elbows and cooling his cheek against the flooring as he felt Thor straighten, his hands returning to his hips to steady himself as much as Loki, pulling back until only the tip of his dick rested inside Loki’s spasming, needy hole.

“I always knew I would know my mate by how much I needed and adored them,” Thor choked out past his own stuttering groans, “but I never could have dreamed how much I could want this, want you here, in this very moment.”

“Please Thor,” Loki crossed his arms, bracing each hand at his elbow, supporting him as he turned his head to gaze imploringly over his shoulder at Thor, “I need you. _Please_ fuck me?”

Thor’s eyes fell shut, his head lolling on his neck as he gripped yet harder at Loki’s hips and surged back inside him in one savage thrust. His body fell into a rhythm older than the realms themselves as he rocked and pushed in and in again, over and over into Loki, spearing him so full with every motion that all Loki could do was roll his cheek against the ground, sobbing and shrieking his delight so that it rang off of the stone walls all about them, echoing so that Loki could hear both his and Thor’s pleasure intertwined against the rhythmic slap of Thor’s flesh into his.

“Yes, _yes_ like that my love,” Thor panted, “I’m going to make you feel so good, over and over again every day of our lives I swear to you, we’ll be so happy, you’ll have everything you could ever wish for, and I’ll have _you_ , you perfect, wonderful thing…”

Loki had begun trembling from only a few words into Thor’s impassioned promises, his hips snapping back so hard they ached, his body raw from the force of Thor’s cock ramming into him with wet, slurping noises that would have embarrassed Loki any other day, had they not signified to all that _he_ was Thor’s chosen mate and the one lucky enough to be getting blissfully fucked through the floor.

His cock slapped up against his belly with every vigorous thrust, and Loki could feel a stirring building low in his gut, pleasure churning up through his veins, stealing his breath as he tossed and bucked back into Thor’s grip, unable to quell the blurted gasps and short sharp cries that signalled his impending orgasm.

“I’m going to fill you up,” Thor’s voice was ragged with need and an almost searing pride, scorching Loki as it settled over his skin and sunk into the very core of him, Thor continuing on with panted, desperate words as his hips pounded his cock harder and harder still into Loki’s needy, hole. “I’m going to breed you, male or not until you’re full with me… then I’ll walk you back to my rooms dripping with my seed so _everyone_ will know who owns you! Rivers of my come pooling down your thighs as my subjects, and packmates greet you, knowing you’re _mine_ without so much as scenting you or being introduced and they’ll love you almost as much as I will, and every day I will make you glad you made this choice, Loki. _Every_. _Day._ I will make you glad that you are mine and I am yours.”

A shriek ripped its way loose of Loki’s throat as he turned his flaming face against the stone and _came_ , long slippery streams of thick come spattering over his chest and throat, his orgasm breaking free from just the notion of the imagined bliss yet to come as much as from the ecstasy cresting over his tired and shaking body.

“Yes, yes _please_ , he whimpered against his own forearms, “I want that, let me be yours, _yours_ …”

Loki sobbed, feeling Thor withdraw from him even as his hole clenched and spasmed, the echoes of his previous pleasure chasing themselves across his body as Thor manhandled him onto his back.

“You _are_ mine.” Thor hissed, eyes bright, teeth elongated once more, “and this is pure selfishness on my part but I _need_ to see your face as you take me, Loki. You’re mine now, let me see you take me in my entirety, my _magnificent_ mate. Show me, show me how well you take me…”

Bleary and exhausted, Loki parted his shaking thighs to lift and wrap his legs about Thor’s waist and ribs, sighing and satisfied in a way he couldn’t quite explain to himself at the sensation of Thor sinking back inside him, his cock glossy with Loki’s conjured slick, hot from both his and Thor’s body heat, Loki’s inner walls still fluttering from the momentary loss of Thor’s thickness only to be abruptly soothed by the sensation of Thor’s cock holding him open once more.

He could still feel the promise of the new power simmering inside him alongside his own, but Loki was utterly wrung out by his pleasure, falling bonelessly to sprawl against the stone, letting Thor hold his legs up and about him, feeling him rock gently in and out of Loki as though suddenly unconcerned with his own orgasm.

Loki let his eyes fall shut, not intending to sleep, merely to let himself bask in the warmth still permeating his strange, newly pale body, content to listen to Thor’s low grunts and moans as he casually rutted into where Loki’s body still welcomed him, clutching at his glorious, sleek bulk as it glided in and out of him…

Loki opened his eyes.

Was Thor getting _bigger_?

Thor’s eyes were locked on Loki as he sunk himself as deeply as he could inside him, one hand spread wide over Loki’s lower back, the other arm cradling his hips as Thor tilted him upwards, driving so deep into him that Loki could feel the press of the Aesir’s crisp blond curls up against the tender flesh of his balls even as the width inside him expanded.

Loki winced slightly, the new, growing pressure pushing tightly on an overly sensitive spot inside him that sent sparks fizzing up and down his spine. Raw and a little uncomfortable, Loki frowned up at his new mate.

He whined softly, more of a query than an objection, and found himself gathered even closer than he had been before, Thor murmuring apologies and praise all in the same breath, his lips fluttering across Loki’s brow, then down his cheek before claiming Loki’s mouth in a swift, searing kiss.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re tired, but it’s going to feel so good in a moment I promise you, I’m going to milk as many orgasms from you as I can I swear, I know it’s a little awkward like this, but I just _have_ to see your face, at least this first time, Loki. I want to watch you take my knot so bad I can _taste_ it.”

Loki wrapped his arms about Thor’s shoulders and lifted one hand to stroke a sweaty golden strand back from Thor’s brow, mouthing a question against his lips.

“Your knot?”

Thor groaned, an edge of a growl creeping in as he ground his hips in a circle, causing Loki to catch his breath as the thickening swell of Thor inside him was crammed tighter against his well-used inner walls.

“You really _are_ an innocent, aren’t you?”

Loki raised a querulous brow, and Thor laughed, pressing their foreheads together.

“I mean, aside from how you tore a hole through our previously impenetrable walls, armed with only your seidr and your intuitive control over one of the most powerful magical artefacts in the vault… but you’ve never known the touch of another-”

“- and now I never will,” Loki finished for him, breath stuttering in his chest as the ache in his insides became more significant with Thor’s every shallow thrust, “tell me of your knot, my prince.”

Thor dropped his head low, placing a reverent, barely-there kiss to each of Loki’s eyelids as they flickered, gazing up into Thor’s still lust-darkened stare.

“My knot is what allows me to fill you fully. I’ve lain with others before, but I have never knotted them, never even wished to. That is for my mate, for _you_ , to hold you as I spill every last drop of myself inside you. Were you female I would breed you so full of my seed you couldn’t help but bear me an heir.”

Whining, rolling his hips against the now continuous pressure crammed up against his oversensitive flesh, Loki dragged Thor into another intensely possessive kiss, tongues twining as they mapped each other’s mouths, lips parting only enough to let their moans escape, mingling in the hot air between them.

Loki released his hold on Thor, reaching back with one arm to brace behind himself, pushing upward until Thor took the hint and slowly sat back, bringing Loki with him until they were each upright, Loki hitching his hips back and forth as Thor gasped, shuddering with need as the pressure mounted in them both. Loki sat, straddling Thor’s lap, his ankles locked behind Thor’s back as they rocked together, the angle transforming the ache to a steadily blooming, almost painful pleasure, Loki’s cock rising once more to butt against Thor’s taut belly.

Letting Thor brace them, Loki lifted his arms back up to twine the fingers of one hand into the soft hair at the base of Thor’s skull as the other cradled Thor’s jaw. “The truth is, Thor, that my family valued me so little that the best use they could find for me was to give me away, to achieve some sort of favourable alliance by way of marriage or even merely as a concubine.”

Thor growled, jerking Loki’s mouth to his, attempting to drive himself into Loki all the more, arms looped about Loki’s waist as he squeezed him tighter, as though trying to push his knot into Loki’s very core, his tone violent with wrath even as he kissed and nipped at Loki’s lips.

“I’ll kill them – all of them – should you but say the word…”

Fresh sweat broke out all across Loki’s skin, his body being steadily forced towards the brink of ecstasy once more, breathless as he smiled at Thor’s savage devotion.

“Much as I appreciate the notion – and, who knows? I may yet take you up on it – what I’m trying to tell you is that my father wished me sold off in whatever form best suited his allies. I couldn’t be made large enough to suit a Jotun, but he _could_ trade me away as a whore and sometime sorcerer.”

Cheeks dark with a combination of desire, exertion and fury, Thor frowned up at Loki.

“I’m sorry, my love. I don’t understand?”

Panting and quivering, Loki let his triumph show upon his face.

“To be sure that he wouldn’t inadvertently grant an heir to the throne of Jotunheim to whatever upstart lordling he bestowed me upon, he first made me live a year in female form to make sure I wasn’t fertile.”

Thor’s movements ceased instantly, eyes round as he gaped up into Loki’s face, hope kindling in his expression within seconds.

“Unfortunately for him,” Loki beamed, too exultant and aroused to further drag out the suspense, “my seidr is simply too strong to only half-arse my shapeshifting abilities, so when I am female, I am _entirely_ female.”

Something almost like a roar burst past Thor’s wide, jubilant smile, the sound ricocheting off the walls and out into the halls beyond and Loki groaned, grinding down onto the thick length still stabbing up into him, writhing helplessly against where Thor’s now enormous knot pressed against that spot that sent sizzles of sensation racing straight to his cock.

“I knew it. The second I saw you, I _knew it_. You’re perfect, you’re utterly perfect, and you’re _MINE_!”

Thor seized Loki’s hips and held him steady as he hammered his knot into Loki as far as he could, a tinge of desperation in his grunts and gasps as Loki cried and bucked within his grasp.

“Any… oh, oh Norns, _yes_ please Thor, again, _again…_ any time you wish it, fuck, _fuck_ , I’ll be female for you, I’m _yours_ , your mate and…. Gods, _yes_ … you can fill me with litter after litter and _everyone_ will know who it is that I belong to – fuck, _fuck Thor YES!”_

Loki thrashed and shrieked his way through his second orgasm, oversensitive and alight with sensation, babbling mindless entreaties into Thor’s throat where he sucked and bit between sobs, and Thor growled in one long, almost threatening rumble, the sound rolling off the walls like thunder as he pumped floods of come up into Loki.

They rocked together by reflex alone, slumped together, brow to brow as their chests heaved in time, mouths slack with pleasure even as they lipped at each other, Loki whimpering when Thor surfaced enough to bite at Loki’s lower lip, smoothing the small hurt with his tongue as he smiled against Loki’s mouth.

“ _You_ ,” Thor muttered thickly, a hand lifting from Loki’s hip to cradle him from jaw to nape, “are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I could never have dreamed of a mate so entirely perfect for me, I know it must seem fast to you, but I feel like I’ve been waiting for you _forever_.”

Loki sighed, exhausted by the weight of joy, his orgasm still thrumming through every cell in his body, letting Thor kiss him back into a warm, sleepy smile.

“When I woke up this morning,” he confessed haltingly, the words trickling from him without pause enough to guard himself, “I knew that this was the day, the only chance to prove myself, to show my worth and finally, _finally_ be loved and valued as I always should have been.”

Thor surged up again, his slowly deflating knot sending more pleasure signals rocketing through Loki’s nervous system, kissing him soundly for long, breathless minutes before parting to press insistent, desperate kisses into Loki’s skin.

“You will be, you already _are,_ I swear it to you, my mate, you will never have cause to regret this choice, I promise!”

Loki let Thor utter his oaths and worship against his lips for several more long moments, smiling and laughing despite himself as he felt Thor stir inside him, his own flesh stiffening yet again in time with Thor’s desperate yearning to mate him until every person in the realm could smell it on him.

He could sense his body flourishing, the wolf as thoroughly mated to his seidr as Loki was to Thor, already healing where he was sore, nerve endings blazing to life, already alight with pleasure as they began to rock together again and Loki couldn’t help but laugh into Thor’s desperate, worshipful kisses.

He had known, from the moment he awoke that morning, that this would be the day Loki’s life truly began, and it had never felt so good to be _right._

**Fin.**


End file.
